


Beautiful Mess

by rarepairqueen



Series: The Heat Fic Series [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: After being too nervous to take Nishinoya during his first heat, Asahi is determined to set the world right when he gets his next chance.aka; the sequel to a prequel of a KuroTsuki smut fic that got way out of hand.





	Beautiful Mess

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, I need to make an entire series to keep track of all these smutty heat fics.

_So we stay in this mess_  
_This beautiful mess tonight_  
  
_And we don’t have a thing to lose_  
_No matter what they say or do_  
_I don't want nothing more_  
_Our love is untouchable_

[Beautiful Mess - Kristian Kostov]

 

Asahi was awoken by his phone vibrating next to his pillow. It was late, not quite past two am but with a busy school day ahead of him he wasn't exactly over the moon about being woken up. All his irritation melted away when he answered the call and heard faint, breathy whimpers.

"...Asahi..." The needy voice called, loud enough to get his attention but not enough to arouse suspicion.

"Yuu? What's wrong?"

"I need...it's so hot..." The libero's voice cracked slightly as he let out a small moan. If Asahi listened closely he could hear the faint sound of rustling bedsheets, he swallowed.

"Yuu, it's nearly two am--"

"I _know_...but it won't...it won't go away."

Asahi pinched the bridge of his nose, his shorts felt too tight on him as his mind processed what was happening. If he left now he'd be at the other's house within ten minutes at a jog. Then the problem became how quiet Nishinoya could be, or rather how Asahi would explain any of it to the other's parents.

"Are your parents awake?"

"N-No, not yet."

He sighed heavily, he couldn't really bring Nishinoya halfway across the neighbourhood in the middle of his heat. "Okay, take...take some meds okay? You know the ones I'm talking about. I'll be there in ten."

A pleased sound left the other before he whimpered; "can't wait."

After the omega's first heat had been taken care of by a rival alpha, Asahi wasn't going to let anything get in the way of him properly claiming his mate. Sure he may usually be a bag of frayed nerves, so much so that he had to let Suga go in _his_ place a few months previously, but this was Nishinoya he was dealing with. He left a hastily scribbled note for his parents, they'd understand - probably not approve, but understand nonetheless - so wouldn't give him a hard time later for it. Once he had thrown some spare clothes into his bag and tied his hair up in a messy bun, he slipped on his shoes and immediately set off at a jog.

It didn't surprise him that much that Nishinoya's mom opened the door to him rather than her son. She seemed bleary eyed but awake enough to understand what was happening.

"He's in his room, second door on the left." She stifled a yawn. "Don't worry about the noise, I wear earplugs for my husband's snoring anyway."

Asahi laughed nervously, trying to contain his desires as he slipped off his shoes and thanked her for being so welcoming. She nodded and immediately headed back to her room, leaving Asahi to confront the situation most alphas dreamt of. As he reached the door, he gave it a gentle knock. He could smell the desperate scent on the other side, hear the muffled whimpers and practically imagine what state the other was in.

"Yuu, it's me." He called softly, opening the door. His eyes roved over the messed up bed in the dim light of the bedside lamp; his lover was already naked, fingers buried inside himself and flush creeping down his cheeks as his gaze met Asahi's. For a moment they didn't say anything, Asahi let his bag drop to the floor and shut the door behind him before clearing his throat. He was two seconds away from giving in and letting himself go wild but held onto the reins tightly.

"Asahi..." Nishinoya breathed, fingers stilling inside himself as he registered his alpha was there.

"Yes Yuu, I'm here now." Asahi replied, shrugging his jacket off and kneeling on the bed, reaching out and gently running a hand through the libero's flattened hair. "It's okay."

"Please..."

The older male hummed, trailing his hand down Nishinoya's arm and gently tugging his hand away from himself. A whimper left Nishinoya as he was left feeling empty but he quickly shuffled onto his knees and tugged the alpha closer by the shirt. Their lips met clumsily, the libero's tongue swept across Asahi's bottom lip before darting into his mouth. Desperate whimpers were swallowed by the alpha as Asahi's large hands came to rest on his waist, rubbing circles into prominent hips as hands pawed at his shirt.

"Off...off please..." Nishinoya breathed, pulling away abruptly from Asahi's lips and looking up at him with lidded eyes. "I wanna see you..."

With a small hum of amusement, Asahi complied, tugging his shirt off in almost one movement and tossing it towards the door. Lips were on his collarbone as Nishinoya pounced on him again, rubbing his entire body against Asahi's as he crawled into his lap.

"Yuu, slow down..." Asahi sighed, trying to keep the smaller male from rushing too much. He knew omegas got needy, but he was still wrapping his head around what was happening.

"Make me." The taunt came, a shiver ran down Asahi's back. Before he realised what he was doing, he had Nishinoya pinned down on his bed; hands either side of his head and legs willingly spread. The omega's cock rubbed against his stomach, smearing precum across toned muscles and scattered bruises from practice.

"Shit...Yuu I--"

" _Fuck me_." Nishinoya breathed, chest heaving as he raised his eyebrows. "Asahi... _alpha_...I've been waiting for you."

"Nng don't say things like that--" Asahi groaned, he could feel himself growing more aroused by the second, he wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer if Nishinoya kept dirty talking. He clearly picked up that habit from Suga.

"Like what?" The other teased. "I bet you're bigger than Suga-san..."

The remark spoke to the competitive side of Asahi, it also reminded him he was not the first alpha to be with this omega. "Oh really?" He replied lowly. "Why don't we find out hm?"

Nishinoya bit on his bottom lip as the older male pulled away. He remained on the bed as his eyes followed the alpha's hands, there was no need for awkward bumbling from the ace as he quickly kicked his jeans away. As his thumbs hooked onto the waistband of his boxers, he paused. Nishinoya met his gaze, breath hitching as he noted the hungry look in the alpha's eyes. The libero whimpered as his eyes roved back over the exposed body of the ace; well-defined muscles gave way to the impressive bulge in his underwear.

"Asahi..." Nishinoya pined, shifting his hips up in a plea. "I can't...I need you."

Asahi let out a small growl, reaching out to caress Nishinoya's inner thigh. The omega let him push his legs back until his knees bumped against his chest. He decided to make his mate wait a little longer, opting instead to press open mouthed kisses to the tender skin on his milky thighs. A string of breathy moans tumbled from Nishinoya as his lips moved closer and closer to the slick entrance. He was moving more on instinct than knowledge, knowing his omega wanted and needed to feel filled one way or another.

He pressed his tongue flat against the stretched opening, feeling the other's entire body jolt from the contact. With the sweet taste of his mate's slick on his tongue, Asahi found himself wanting to sample more of it. He lapped at the entrance, humming softly as thighs trembled and the ring of muscle relaxed further. Dipping his tongue into the other, a loud keening whine punctured the air. He bought his arm gently around Nishinoya's stomach to keep him in place, using his free hand to spread his asscheeks more.

" _Ahh, nng_ \--please more d-don't stop!"

Asahi didn't reply with words, humming as he licked deeper. It was an addicting taste, never in his dirtiest fantasies did he imagine he'd be doing this and _enjoying_ it. The omega's cock was being ignored by the alpha, smearing more precum over Nishinoya’s stomach and thighs as he was folded in half and at the other's mercy. When the alpha slowly introduced his finger to the tight, wet channel, Nishinoya's breathing hitched again. Asahi's fingers were so much thicker than his, more callused from hitting volleyballs directly, more of a stretch and so much more pleasurable than his own.

"Fuck--fuck me..." He exhaled, tossing his head from side to side as he felt the digit sinking slowly into him. "I-I can't, I'm gonna--"

"Don't." Asahi's low growl caused Nishinoya to tense. The libero wasn't used to _that_ tone from the other. "Don't cum yet."

He whined, willing himself to relax as the heat inside him continued to roar, his mind chanting for the alpha's cock to be buried inside of him already. Asahi continued to slowly stretch him more and more, sliding a second finger into him, scissoring them inside him in search for his sweet spot. He may have been going slower than Suga, but Nishinoya wasn't complaining in the slightest. The slow burn was going to be the end of him.

Once three, thick fingers were buried inside of him, Nishinoya was ready to see stars, only by hearing the alpha's commanding tone kept him hanging on by a thread. He panted as he felt impossibly full, fuller than he could've ever hoped to have achieved by himself. Asahi slowly moved so they were face to face, Nishinoya legs parting to allow him to rub against his straining cock. Hungry lips captured his, Nishinoya whimpered as fingers continued to flex inside of him and search for that one bundle of nerves.

"Pl-Please..." He breathed against Asahi's lips. "I want-- _need_ your knot."

Asahi said nothing, burying his face in Nishinoya's neck as he slowly began to remove his fingers. The omega let out breathy whimpers, hot puffs of air against Asahi's ear only increasing in volume as the alpha bit on his neck. Asahi pulled away abruptly, looking down at Nishinoya's dishevelled form as he held the slick-covered fingers between them, the omega reached up and took his wrist, bringing it to his lips and lapping at his own emission. The sight was burned into Asahi's memory, to only be recalled in the early hours of the morning when he needed it.

"I didn't realise my omega was so downright filthy..." He remarked, letting Nishinoya close his lips around his middle finger and suck on it. "Fuck Yuu..."

Lidded eyes watched as a thumb hooked under the waistband of Asahi's boxers. Nishinoya moaned around Asahi's finger as he caught sight of the alpha's cock; thicker than he anticipated and precum already beading at the slit. His legs fell open further than he realised, rolling his hips up in a silent invitation. Asahi could drink in the sight of Nishinoya like this for hours, especially as he tugged his hand away from swollen lips and wiped the spit across the omega's chest.

As much as his instincts were fuelling his confidence, actually lining his cock up with Nishinoya’s begging hole made him worry his lips between his teeth. He focused more on his mate; the short breaths coming from his parted lips, glazed eyes, flushed cheeks, arms thrown either side of his head in submission to the alpha before him.

"Ready?"

Nishinoya nodded, wetting his lips as he did so. The first thrust caught him off guard still, deeper and rougher than either of them expected.

" _Fuck!_ " He cried, arching his back as the sudden fullness stole his breath.

"Sorry." Asahi murmured, already set on pulling out when Nishinoya's legs wrapped around him and pulled him closer.

"K-Keep going...please."

Asahi nodded, shallowly thrusting as he got used to the tightness around his cock. He watched Nishinoya's flushed cheeks darken as he welcomed the alpha inside him more and more. It wasn't hard to get a good rhythm going, with small gasps and moans leaving the omega as he finally got what his body craved. The sensation of being stretched, filled, thoroughly fucked was more than enough. As a hand wrapped around his cock, he let out another loud cry, over stimulated and desperate for release.

"Please--Please Asahi I can't--" Nishinoya tossed his head from side to side as the two different sensations overwhelmed him. Callused fingers stroked him in just the right way, a flick of the wrist and well timed thrust sent him over the edge. Asahi growled as he felt the omega squeezing him, tightness becoming too much for him to hold back anymore. His knot caught on the other's rim, keeping him smugly inside as his own orgasm crashed into him.

Powerful arms kept Asahi from collapsing on top of Nishinoya, instead he learned down and nuzzled the omega's neck, seeking confirmation that the other was okay. Dainty fingers threaded through his hair, tugging it out of his messy bun before pulling their faces closer. A lazy kiss was exchanged, mostly warm air and small whimpers as they panted through their euphoric states.

"Wow..." Nishinoya breathed.

"Huh?"

"You're just...amazing."

Asahi made a small embarrassed noise, burying his face in Nishinoya's neck so he wouldn't see how flustered he was over the one remark. He knew this wouldn't last long, that Nishinoya's heat would continue until sunrise. He knew what he signed up for and he was determined to deliver.

"Are you sore?" He asked, shifting his weight slightly and feeling the tug on his knot.

"Not really...not yet. This is only round one." Nishinoya sighed, glancing up and down the alpha hovering over him. "...I wanna do it doggy-style next."

The bluntness in the other made Asahi lose his train of thought, he couldn't stop the blush creeping over his cheeks over the mental image, let alone actually doing it. Nishinoya let out a breathless laugh, coaxing him back into a more feverish kiss, reigniting the alpha's passion as he sucked on his tongue and rocked his hips slightly. Once enough time had passed, Asahi slipped out and let the omega position himself to his liking before the heat bit back. The back of Nishinoya's thighs were a mess of slick and dried cum, a positively filthy sight that would join the others in Asahi's memory.

Rather than immediately start roughly, Asahi draped himself over Nishinoya, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his shoulders and neck. He wrapped an arm around the other's chest, holding him flush against his own chest and rocking his hips against the curve of Nishinoya's ass. Their height difference made it a little awkward to do so, but the alpha wasn't going to let something so mundane stop him. The hand splayed on Nishinoya's chest roved to one of his nipples, rolling it between his fingertips and enjoying how the simple gesture would get the omega shivering. Once he had made the smaller male a quivering wreck with only his fingers, he returned to kissing the slim shoulders. Lips ghosted over the tender skin of Nishinoya's neck and only stopped when they reached the shell of his ear.

"Is it here yet?" He whispered. Nishinoya nodded between barely audible moans, fingers still toying with his nipple and getting him aroused all over again before the heat really even bit.

"Please..." He breathed.

"No need to ask." Asahi replied, hand skimming down to loosely stroke the omega's cock. "Your alpha is here to provide for you..." he trailed off, listening to the laboured breathing of the other. "and, of course, fuck you."

" _Aah..._ yes..." Nishinoya hung his head as fingers teased his entrance, he was still stretched and sensitive as Asahi's fingers slipped in again.

"So warm, tight..." Asahi growled, letting himself relax into his role more. Nishinoya wasn't going to break under him, but he still wanted to hold back a little.

"O-Only for you." Nishinoya keened, swaying his hips and grinding back on Asahi's hand. "Only you."

There was a brief moment of silence between them as Asahi withdrew his fingers, groping one of Nishinoya's asscheeks as he straightened up and took his cock in his hand again. The pale expanse of the libero's back was just asking to be marked up, the alpha's free hand rested between his shoulder blades as he pressed his cock into Nishinoya again. A high-pitched gasp left the other, melting into a moan as blunt fingernails scraped down his spine.

"So you like the pain, yeah?" Asahi hummed, repeating his action as he slowly sheathed himself inside the omega. "or do you just like me claiming you in every way possible?"

Nishinoya didn't respond with words, pressing back on the alpha's cock as he buried his face in his folded arms. Large hands took hold of his hips, keeping him still as the older male took back control of the situation. He started off slowly, pressing deep with each snap of his hips and losing himself in the tightness. The other's sounds were music to his ears, each moan, whimper and gasp that fell from his lips. Soon the sound of skin slapping against skin joined them, along with Asahi's grunts and laboured breathing.

"Faster...Asahi please--" Nishinoya pleaded, his body returning to its previous state, all his mind could focus on was the pull of his insides as the alpha's cock slammed into him. The rough treatment that granted him more pleasure than he would've liked to admit. Each change in angle got him closer to being able to see stars again, each shift in his hips got him closer to being filled again.

A harsh tug on his hips dragged him closer, bringing his ass higher into the air. He let out a yelp in surprise before the rough, deep fucking continued at a new angle to before. It took barely any time for his sweet spot to be found and then abused relentlessly by the alpha. His hands clenched into fists as he moaned shamelessly into the bedsheets, repeating his alpha's name like a sacred mantra as he mind began to turn to static again. This time Asahi didn't even need to touch him to get him cumming.

"Shit--Yuu..." Asahi pulled the omega's hips flush against his, stilling as his knot inflated again. He ran a hand through his hair, getting it unstuck from his sweaty forehead as he breathed through his release. Nishinoya was a whimpering mess, rocking his hips back as he continued riding out his orgasm.

A hand gently trailed down his back, easing him to lie a little straighter if he could, before brushing his hair away from his face. A tired smile was etched into his face as he cracked open his eyes to gaze at his mate. They shared a breathless laugh as Asahi poked his nose.

"...any requests for round three?" Asahi murmured, shifting enough to lean down without tugging unnecessarily on the other.

"...not really..." Nishinoya hummed. "You pick."

Asahi raised an eyebrow before nodding. It wasn't like he fantasised about this very moment at all. As soon as he could, he shuffled back to sit against the headboard of the bed, beckoning the omega to crawl into his lap. Nishinoya immediately stole his lips in another kiss as he settled down, hungry for contact again. The rounds were taking longer to bite back at him, meaning he had more time to indulge in Asahi's touch than begging for his knot.

He took the lead this time, skimming his fingertips over the alpha's toned body and marvelling at his physique, he took to leaving feather-light kisses to the ace's collarbone. Hands cupped his ass and encouraged him to roll his hips, he continued leaving kisses as he moved to whimper softly in Asahi's ear. The heat was recoiling in his body, causing him to pull away and reach behind him for the alpha's cock. He didn't expect it to feel so heavy in his grasp, or the other's breathing to hitch at the contact.

As he sunk down on it, he let his head tip back. The new angle felt almost heavenly to him as his back arched, a strong hand pressed between his shoulder blades to keep him from toppling over. Hips rocked up, encouraging him to flex his thighs and make himself bounce on the alpha's cock. His body was tiring as he fucked himself, feeling Asahi's heated gaze on him as he quickly reached his limit, he made a show of biting on his lip as he locked eyes with the alpha. It succeeded in making the other growl and force him to fully seat himself in his lap.

"F-Fuck..." He breathed, glancing down at himself as Asahi's hand once again wrapped around his cock. He watched as the waves of pleasure threatened to crash into him again. He wasn't even sure if this was his heat talking anymore. "Please... _ahh, nng--yes_."

A clumsy jerk of Asahi's hips nailed his sweet spot as he came over both their chests. His throat was starting to feel raw from all the sounds he had been making, limbs aching and mind plunging into sweet, sweet static once more.

"Only three? Suga made it sound like you would want seven..." Asahi hummed as Nishinoya whimpered that he was too tired.

"It...was two am remember..." Nishinoya replied quietly, burying his face in Asahi's neck. "Maybe later..."

The alpha chuckled slightly, he didn't doubt that the heat wasn't over, he could still smell the desperation in the air. He gently rocked his hips up as Nishinoya's body continued milking him for all he had, the small frame of the libero was trembling the entire time, either from over-stimulation or the still burning desire.

It was a good five minutes before Nishinoya lifted his hips up enough for Asahi to slip out, wrapping his arms around the ace's neck as he anchored himself. His breathing was laboured, exhaustion nagging at him. He felt he was being pulled in two different directions; one to crave more attention, the other to crave sleep. Fingers threaded through his hair, gently tugging as they soothed his buzzing mind. This heat felt much more mellow than his last, more controlled, like he was more prepared. He figured that was maybe why he felt so satisfied after only three knots.

"...Yuu?" Asahi murmured, lips pressing against his temple. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He sighed, pushing himself to sit up in the alpha's lap.

"Do you want a bath or anything?"

The libero considered it, there was still an undeniable burning within his body, he couldn't be sure it was over. "One more, please just one more..."

He found himself laying on his side, the sheets smelling of his own scent, whilst a strong hand gently parted his legs. He glanced at Asahi, a calm but focused gaze met his.

"Slowly...please. I-I might--"

"I'll take care of you, don't worry." Asahi replied, closing the gap between them in a chaste kiss. "Trust me."

"I do."

The familiar stretch didn't faze Nishinoya this time, he simply revelled in being filled again by his alpha. Hips pressed flush against his within moment, a low sigh leaving his lips as he already felt the tug of the knot against his hole. Slow, deep thrusts made his eyes flutter shut. He could feel his release growing gradually, like waves crashing onto a beach as the tide came in. In a way it was the most at ease he had felt in the past few hours. Gentle hands caressed his chest, not seeking to tease but more to soothe as the thrusts came faster.

"A-Asahi..." He sighed, grabbing one of the alpha's hands and squeezing tightly.

"I'm here." The alpha replied, rolling his hips and brushing against Nishinoya's sweet spot again. "You can do it Yuu."

"I-I..." Nishinoya didn't get a chance to speak as the final waves of his release overwhelmed him. He clenched around Asahi, dragging the alpha with him once more as he let himself indulge in the most simplest of pleasures.

Quiet fell between them, only the sound of panting filled the air. Asahi leaned down and peppered the other with light kisses, ignoring the sheen of sweat and focusing more on his mate's scent. Nishinoya whined, feeling sticky and uncomfortable as the last flickers of his heat faded, making way for soreness and exhaustion.

"I'll...I'll be taking that bath now..." He breathed.

Asahi hummed, stealing his lips in a lazy kiss. "I'll see to it."

The alpha was ready to fall asleep right there and then as he pulled out. A whimper from his mate spurred him to stay awake just to make sure Nishinoya wasn't in any discomfort. He clumsily pulled on his boxers before seeking out the other’s bathroom, drawing a tub of hot water and making sure there were soothing oils nearby to massage into the other's aching body. As he returned to fetch his mate, he took stock of just how messy the sheets were, a wave of embarrassment hit him as he realised Nishinoya's mother would be seeing her son's bed in this state.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Nishinoya sleepily asked as he was gently rolled this way and that so Asahi could strip the bed.

"I'm going to put these in the laundry so your mom doesn't have to." Asahi whispered back, aware it was still some ungodly hour of the morning. "Your bath is nearly ready though, I'll carry you there in a second."

The omega huffed, clearly fighting the desire to sleep as he watched Asahi bustle around the room. Soon he was gathered up in the ace's arms and carried into the gloriously warm bathroom. The hot water was heavenly to his sore joints, he sighed loudly in content as he felt his body's aches and pains be relieved slowly. He persuaded the alpha to join him in the tub, pouting at first when he refused but winning Asahi over with pleading eyes.

"Relax." Asahi sighed, scouting out a bottle of massage oils to rub into Nishinoya's shoulders. "And try not to fall asleep."

"But your hands are so _good_..."

"N-Noya please."

"Good for fucking me...good for stroking me--"

Asahi sighed, willing himself not to get sucked into Nishinoya's dirty talking. He diligently continued rubbing circles into sore muscles, managing to get the other to quieten down eventually. He found the libero leaning back in his hold and couldn't resist wrapping his arms around the smaller male. Lazy, open-mouthed kisses were pressed to the omega's neck, special attention being paid to the bonding mark.

"I could die happy now..." Nishinoya sighed, eyes slipping shut as exhaustion finally started beating him. "Tell Ryuu he can have my video game collection--"

"You're not dying Yuu." Asahi murmured, grazing his teeth against tender skin. "Suga would kill me."

"Murder-suicide?"

"Y-Yuu!"

Nishinoya laughed, feeling Asahi shaking his head in despair. Sleep had already begun to claim him as he felt himself being lifted out of the bathtub. The last thing he was aware of was being wrapped up in a soft towel and Asahi's lips on his forehead as he leaned against the alpha's chest.

The first few rays of sunlight were peeking through the blinds in the lounge when Asahi stirred awake. With Nishinoya's bed lacking any sheets, he had decided to take his mate to the relative comfort of the couch. He hadn't really intended to fall asleep himself, but decided it wasn't the end of the world that he had. Nishinoya was fast asleep, still wrapped up in a towel as soft snores rumbled from his chest. Asahi hummed quietly, remembering that night after Nishinoya's first heat and how he was envious that he hadn't had the courage to be the alpha the libero deserved then. He decided that it was worth the wait, it was worth building their trust further, it was worth being totally sure that they were perfect for each other.

He gently ran his fingers through Nishinoya's hair, watching as he wrinkled his nose as he slept, a small murmur leaving his lips between snores. It made Asahi's heart flutter. He wasn't sure what he had done in his past life to be gifted with such an amazing person as his mate, he just knew that nothing could come between them now; not a single loss in volleyball, not the struggles of college, not even other alphas. They may be polar opposites in terms of personality, but opposites do attract after all.


End file.
